Shadow of Raminas
by panda10267
Summary: Ashe's world is crumbling around her and she has to pick up the pieces. While trying to liberate her country, she grieves for a husband who was taken from her too soon. Little does she know a sky pirate is just the one to help her forget.
1. Prologue

_Ashelia B'nargin Delmasca_

Prologue

It was at this time in my life that I thought everything was going to be perfect. I was about to learn how wrong I was; how naive. We had just paraded down the streets of Rabanastre celebrating the union of two kingdoms; Nabradia and Dalmasca. The crowd was wild, tossing paper streamers and cheering for myself and my soon to be husband Lord Rasler Heios Nabradia. I had to admit that he was rather handsome for a nobleman, with a boyish face that had yet to be withered by the hardships of running a country. Many a noble have courted me for my hand and all failed, for they did not take into consideration what my country needed. These men of higher rank sought to raise their status in this world by taking advantage of my position. The thought of attaining a crown consumed them. My father saw right trough them and forced them from the castle. All but Lord Rasler, heir to Nabradia our neighboring country. My father's little birds talked of war between Rosaria and Arcadia, the countries that sandwiched Dalmasca and Nabradia together; my home becoming the battlefield. My father knew we must stick together in order to fight off the raging empires and thus wanted to join our two countries with this union. I wasn't too pleased with Rasler at first, but first impressions are not what make a man.

It was nearly a month ago that I met Rasler. He marched into the throne room showing up my father as I stood idly by him. He took a small glance at me during their meeting but payed very little mind towards me. For someone who was meant to be my husband, I was not pleased. When it came time for him to speak to me, he seemed cold and unwilling to connect. He bowed to my father and then myself before speaking. "I am very sorry Your Highness." He began. "I cannot marry the Lady Ashe."

There were gasps from all around, including myself. Without an explanation Rasler and his guard marched from the throne and away from our alliance.

I left the throne room and weaved my way through the castle, finding an alternate exit in order to follow this knight who had rejected me. Guards manned the doors but being confined as a child in this palace helped me find ways around them. I knew a way out through the basement of the palace, a way that led to the Garamsythe waterway. I rushed down the stairs, paying no mind to the servants who gawked watching their princess dash past them. When I came to the basement steps I heard whispers. Quickly, I crouched down and peered through the banisters on the I saw was nearly a dozen men armed and wearing Dalmascan colors. Their whispers carried to where I hid. I could hear them conspiring to kill my father in hopes that Nabradia and Dalmasca would remain apart, thus pushing our nations to ally with either Arcadia or Rosaria. I could not believe my ears. I knew right then that I needed to leave this place undetected. Still crouched, I turned around and went through the basement door. I shut the door and leaned against it, taking a breath and trying to make sense of what I just saw. When I opened my eyes, I was startled once again.

Lord Rasler stood before me, anger in his eyes. I thought for sure he was apart of this conspiracy and thus I was caught in the act of spying. His words would tell me otherwise. "What are you doing down here Lady Ashe, it's not safe." He spoke in a whisper.

"I could ask you the same." I said straitening my spine to try and look taller.

Frustrated he let out a sigh and gently grabbed my arm, leading me away from the basement door. "I shall escort you back to your room. You shouldn't be here."

I immediately pulled my arm from his grasp. "You will not bring me anywhere until you tell me what is going on." I said a little too loud. We started to hear clanking of armored footsteps coming from the basement. Panic began to creep into my bones and I froze, unable to move from my position. Thats when I felt that gentle grasp once more, this time it felt a little more urgent.

"Time to go." Rasler said, and this time I followed him though only out of fear. He lead me through the halls of the palace as if he had lived here his whole life. He never stopped to look behind himself, only focused on getting away from the danger. We finally stopped when we neared my chambers, and that's when I pulled my arm from him once again. I crossed my arms over my chest and awaited his explanation. He didn't look towards me, instead he walked to a tall window in the hall that overlooked the palace courtyard. It was nearing dusk, lanterns and torches were starting to be lit by the guards. The light was reflecting off the water of the central fountain. I slowly walked over to join him in his solitude.

"I never meant to hurt you Lady Ashe." He began very formal. "I simply am trying to protect you." I didn't respond to him. I was lost in my own thoughts in that moment, wondering how not marrying me could possibly be protecting me. "My country is at war with itself. There are those who wish for us not to marry in order to push our kingdoms towards the more powerful empires. They believe that if you and your father were no longer living, that I would be forced to ally myself with Arcadia. If I act even the least bit interested in marrying you, you become a target." He finally admitted. Rasler finally turned towards me. His eyes looked hurt but what I was surprised to see was a kindness to him. He reached out a hand towards me, hoping that I might place mine in his. I waited a moment, unsure if I could trust him.

I reached out and placed my hand on his palm. He closed his hand around mine, the warmth of his palm radiating against my bare skin. He pulled me away from the window and towards my chambers, quickly looking to see if there were any wandering eyes. When he saw that we were alone he knelt before me, still holding on to my hand. "Lady Ashe…" He began. "Forgive me for not being truthful with you. While our marriage was arranged by our fathers, I really did hope to get to know you in the coming years."

"So you do want to Marry me?" I asked bewildered.

"There is nothing I want more." He said while moving to stand up. When he did, I noticed how close he had become to me. He leaned in and placed a guided kiss on my forehead. I blushed as he moved away from me. "As soon as I know you are safe, I will come back for you." Rasler started walking down the hall, leaving me at my doorstep. I didn't dare move till he was completely out of sight. He moved to the stairs, and before descending he stole a glance in my direction. It was a glance full of longing. That was truly the first time I met Rasler, and I have to say that his second impression was far better than the first. It wasn't too much longer that he did indeed return to me.

Our float ended in front of the royal palace of Rabanastre. Rasler gently led me by hand down the float and up the steps to my home. It was in the grand entrance of my home that we were to be married. The hall was full of decorations and flowers, an archway clad in white rested upon a stair landing, below stood an elder monk who would perform the ceremony. Rasler led me up the stairs to stand below the archway. I took a quick glance at the crowd, many Dalmascans and Nabradians had traveled to be here today. Our marriage signified hope for them, and hope for myself as well. The ceremony seemed to end before it started, my head swimming in all the thoughts of how my life would change after this marriage. Rasler and I would finally be able to rule together, learn together, and more importantly, grow to love each other.

The ceremony ended with a quick chaste kiss from my new husband, and before I knew it we were being whisked away by our royal guard to the bedchambers in the palace. I went to open the door to my room and was caught off guard by Rasler, who in the threshold scooped me up into his arms and carried me towards the bed. I giggled at the tradition of it.

He carefully rested me on my bed and took a seat beside me. "Well, Queen Ashelia, we are married." He said matter of factly.

"That we are." I said taking a deep breath afterwords. "That also means no more secrets." I pleaded.

Rasler seemed a bit defensive. "I couldn't tell you, Ashe. I am sorry, but it was your life at stake and your father's."

'That still was not an excuse to refuse me and skulk in the Garamsythe Waterway." I pouted.

"It is if it protects you. My first duty is to my country, and my second is now to you." Rasler leaned in and kissed me lightly, seeming unsure of himself. He no doubt had as much experience as I did, which was little to none. I took my hand and rested it upon his face, pulling him closer to me. As I leaned towards him I heard a metallic knock on the door, startling the both of us. Rasler was the first to get up. He walked with purpose over to the door. I soon followed behind, wondering who would be visiting on my wedding night.

The door creaked open revealing a noble knight with blonde hair and stern eyes, Basch fon Rosenburg. While he was always stoic in nature, there was more to his composure than normal. He seemed concerned. "What fares thee?" Rasler asked.

"My lord, I am gravely sorry to disturb you and the Lady Ashe." He nodded towards me after stating my name. "But I come with grave news."

"What news?" Rasler questioned.

"Our troops stationed in Nabudis have sent word that Arcadia marches for the capital." Basch announced.

"It's happening" came from my lips in a whisper. I could feel my heart drop and I clutched a fist to my chest to keep from falling apart. Both men nodded to each other in silent recognition of what was to come.

"King Raminas awaits in the briefing room down stairs when you're ready." Basch stated. He made his way down the hall towards the stairs leaving Rasler and I alone for a moment.

I wasn't sure what came over me but I began to plea with Rasler. "You mustn't go."

"I have a duty to my country Ashe. I cannot stay." He said sternly. He was gathering his sword which lay on the bed where he left it. He wouldn't look at me, instead focused on leaving this room.

"Please Rasler. Do you know what it is you're doing?" I said following him out the door to my bedchambers. He continued silently down the hall without a turn towards me. "You mustn't die!" I called.

Rasler stopped in his tracks, still looking forward. "You will rule in my stead." were the last words uttered to me. Tears streaked down my face as I watched him leave. "Come back" I whispered, wishing that the sound would somehow reach him. That was my last impression of him, as Lord Rasler never returned to me; and as I grieved for the life I would never have, my world began to crumble around me.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter I

It was shortly after Rasler's death that I recall the second tragedy to befall my country. I walked alongside my handmaiden in the Rabanastre gardens, silent mostly but I was enjoying her company. My days were mostly spent alone now that my husband was gone and my father away trying to sign a peace treaty with Arcadia. As I slowly paced around the fountain, feeling the cold dew briefly touch my boiling skin I began to hear a low rumble coming from above. I recognized the airships that passed overhead. My heart began to quicken as I knew the arrival of the Arcadian fleet was not good news.

As if to answer my worry, a guard in full plate armor was rushing towards me. Each footstep reverberated through out the garden and seemed desperate to reach its destination. "Lady Ashe!" He called and it was then that I recognized Captain Azelas. When he finally reached me he grabbed my arm tightly and began dragging me towards the door of the palace. "We need to leave, now!" He called.

"What is the meaning of this, Vossler?" I asked, disregarding all formalities.

"King Raminas is dead. We need to leave before the Arcadians take you into custody." His words were blunt and shocked me. It was as if my world had completely stopped. I wasn't even sure I was breathing anymore. I was the last remaining heir of the Dynast King. I was now Arcadia's biggest target. I collapsed to the ground, overwhelmed by the pain that struck my heart.

"We don't have time for this, your majesty." Vossler stated, trying to pull her up by her arm.

I looked up slowly to meet his gaze, not really noticing the tug on my arm. "Who killed him? What happened at these peace talks?" I demanded.

Vossler dropped his gaze and preferred to look towards the ground as he recalled the most recent events. "Word is Captain Ronsenburg killed the King. The peace talks never took place."

"But that doesn't make any sense." I finally pulled myself off the ground, my mind churning over the betrayal of the most loyal knight I knew. "Why would Basch do such a thing?"

Vossler took the opportunity to whisk me away from the palace and towards the streets of Rabanastre. Though I knew he wanted to blend in and not be seen by the wandering eye, Vossler was anything but subtle. His boots clanged against the stone ground loudly as he spirited me away as fast as he could humanly move. I glanced towards his face, his expression as stoic as Basch; yet pain seeped through his eyes. I could tell he was hurt by his brother's in arms betrayal. Vossler and Basch had been protecting me since I was but a young girl and I knew he was more than concerned for my life right now. I only struggled a little against his grip, wanting more than anything to be strong for my country, and for him.

Vossler led me to lowtown beneath the royal city of rabanastre. It was where the poor unfortunate refugees of this pointless war were housed. As I was dragged down these underground tunnels, I saw for the first time the suffering of Rabanastre's people. I was not alone in this oppression. Children raced around the tunnels, taking small jobs to hopefully gain enough Gil to eat that night. Men and women alike begged on the corners hoping for just a small bit of change. Once again I was heartbroken.

We approached a group of what seemed like low life Rabanastrans huddling along a wall, shrouded in blankets to hide the fact that a doorway lay hidden. Vossler looked towards the one boy closest to the door, who leaned against it very lax. "Balzac, let us in." Vossler said very matter of fact.

"And what is the magic words?" the ruffian named Balzac replied with a smug smirk.

Vossler rolled his eyes. "Now is not the time." He said and forcefully removed Balzac from in front of the door. I trudged behind him, hoping not to draw too much attention to myself. When we passed through the mostly hidden doorway, I had to do a double take. The room opened up to an expansive crowd all huddled around a long table. Maps laid askew upon the table with mugs of ale dripping from condensation on to the parchment. Many men and women argued over small chess pieces that kept being moved around by them. These people wore light armor and carried various swords, spears and the like. Some were even equipped with hand made weapons from kitchen cutlery or garden instruments. I was puzzled at first, trying to process what I was witnessing but it did dawn on me. This was a resistance brewing beneath the city. I instantly turned looking skeptical towards Vossler.

"My lady, welcome to your hidden army." I was speechless. I had no idea what to say to my protector; my life long friend.

"How…" I began to ask but was instantly cut off by the knight.

"Your father suspected a plot for his demise. His final orders were for me to put together this army for your protection." He began. I looked around the room and found that everyone in the room was paying close attention to us. All eyes bore holes in my resolve, the quiet crept panic into my very bones. Vossler continued again. "You are our only hope of bringing down the empire, you are the soul heir to the Dalmascan throne. You are the Dynast Queen Ashelia B'nargin!" He raised his fist in the air, I could see glimmers of hope throughout everyone's eyes. Vossler took a knee before me. "Your majesty, I pledge my allegiance to you and to Dalmasca." His fist was against his heart. In that moment I watched as every soul in this building took a knee and placed a fist above their heart. In another instant everyone was cheering. "For Dalmasca!" They cried.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter II

Two years had passed as I lay in hiding beneath my home. Vossler kept tabs on me which meant I was a prisoner to this same small building hidden beneath the blankets and guarded by Balzac. I felt useless here while others fought against the occupation of the Arcadian empire. I mostly paced my very barren quarters, trying to figure out some way of contributing. I also paced on this particular day due to its importance. It was on this day that Vayne Solidor would accept his role as the leader of Dalmasca. This man was the very bane of my existence, the son of the emperor who took my country. I wanted very badly to attend the parade, only to swing my blade in the new consuls direction.

As the night crept up on me, I had spent the day skulking around the large table in the buildings entryway, listening to Captain Azelas's plan of attack. Tonight there would be a fete to honor Consul Solidor and Vossler had obtained intel of a hole in Vayne's guard. There were those who argued against an attack thinking that it may be a trap. The other half argued that we would never get a chance like this again. Vossler looked towards me from the middle of this chaos. "What do you think my lady?" He asked, trying to include me.

I glanced at the map of the Garamsythe waterway that was partly covered by the blue prints to Rabanastre palace. "I think we should strike while we can. We invade just as the fete is started and make way to the main tower where Vayne is staying." I commanded.

"Let us pray that our intel is correct then. If we fail…" Vossler began.

"If we fail we fall back to the Garamsythe waterway. I know it well, we can regroup here near the sluice gate controls." I pointed to the position on the map.

A Female resistance member chimed in. "Lets do this! For our Queen. For Dalmasca!" They cheered and broke to gather weapons and supplies.

I sat at the table, fumbling with a pawn in my hand. I was lost in thought about what was to come. I hadn't returned home since everything had taken place. I could feel a growing pit in my stomach; it ached for the way things used to be. Vossler sat down next to me, seeming more composed than most of the soldiers here. "I want you to stay here." He demanded.

Anger grew inside of me. "I am your Queen, I tell you who stays and who does not." My heated gaze met his. He was taken aback by my outburst but the fire inside him was not put out.

"There will come a time when you will play your part as Queen. That time is not now. You must live to fight another day." His wisdom resonated with me, and I knew he was right. But what he didn't know was the rage that grew inside me. The thought of not being there to see the head cut off of Lord Vayne Solidor, the thought of it not being me to avenge my country, my father, and my husband pained me so greatly. At times it felt unbearable to breath, my lungs were compressed with the raw anger that lay dormant, just waiting to be awoken at the right moment.

"I will fight at your side, Vossler. I trust you well enough to protect me." He nodded silently, knowing better than to argue further with me. My wishes were absolute.

Two hours passed and I gathered with the soldiers who lined themselves up to march to the palace. Before I could leave this hidden building I was suddenly picked up and thrown over an armored shoulder. I could see the doorway becoming distant as whoever carried me brought me further into the building and into my quarters. "Put me down this instant!" I called.

I was tossed onto the small bedroll that lay against the furthest brick wall. I pushed myself quickly to my feet only to see Captain Azelas standing before me. "I'm sorry your majesty. This is for you protection." He left the room and I could hear the lock turning as he spoke to someone. "She doesn't leave this room, do you hear me Balzac?" He demanded.  
"Sure thing Captain." I could hear the smugness in Balzac's voice. I wanted so badly to rip the door off its hinges with the anger I felt of this minor betrayal. I knew Vossler meant well but I couldn't stand by and watch other's suffer for my vendetta while I lay safe in this prison. I pounded my fist against the door, overwhelming tears streamed down my face. I didn't know what to do, all I knew is that my sword that lay at my hip was meant to pierce the heart of Vayne Solidor. I looked around my room for anything that could aid an escape, but to no avail, there was nought even a tooth pick to help me pick that lock. I plopped my body onto the bedroll, my hands were in fists, my fingernails dug into the flesh of my palms. I turned my head to look at the nearby wall. Thats when I spotted it. The way out. A grate was pinned to the wall on the opposite wall of my bed, I just needed to pry it open. I pulled out my sword and dug the blade between the metal grate and the brick wall. I tried to pull it away but my strength could not even budge the metal. I made a small leap and pulled on the handle with all my body weight, a small grunt escaped from my lips. As my body forced the sword hilt toward the ground, the metal began to break away. It clattered against the floor as I broke it away.

I shimmied myself into the small vent and crawled my way to the Lowtown streets. I stood up in a small alleyway void of any witnesses. I weaved my way past the bustling streets toward the place I knew I could sneak into alone; the Garamsythe waterway. I snuck lithely into store house 5 where I knew there would be a door leading into the waterway. As I entered, there was no signs of any life save for a few rats scurrying about. I made my way towards the palace, slaying a few bats on the way. I traveled quickly, hoping that I would not be too late for the attack. As I neared the palace I started to hear clanking of armored footsteps echoing through the waterway. My heart began to race and I searched in all directions hoping to find its source. I was unfortunately too late in my search and two armored Arcadian guards spotted me and began to charge. I started to run, weaving through the different channels of the waterway hoping to loose my pursuers.

I failed my mission completely by the third turn. I stood upon a ledge too high to jump with my pursuers at my back. I turned around and drew my sword preparing for a battle that I would likely loose. The guards were closing, I couldn't back up anymore.

"Jump down! Hurry!" I heard called from behind me. A young Rabanastran boy stood below the ledge readying to catch me should I jump. He looked poor, probably a citizen of Lowtown. I wasn't sure I could trust him, but I didn't have much of a choice. I turned my back on the soldiers and launched myself from the ledge. I closed my eyes tight preparing for the worst, who knew if the boy truly could catch me.

I instantly felt arms around me and when I opened my eyes I saw this frightened yet determined boy holding me. I looked out towards another channel of the waterway and saw two newcomers that were likely the boy's companions. A handsome and confident man dressed in fine leathers and a strikingly beautiful Viera grew closer.

"Our ranks grow by the hour." The Viera stated, her speech seemed distant, though mostly by the accent.

"And our troubles with them." The man replied with a rather distinct Arcadian accent. He drew out a rifle from his back and aimed it towards my pursuers. Within an instant the rifle fired, hitting the first guard with such force that he was pushed into the guard behind him and knocked off the ledge. The Viera readied her bow and aimed at one straggler, her arrow whistled past and struck the guard in the chest who fell to the ground with a thud. The boy released me from his grasp and I stood staring off at my now unconscious if not dead pursuers. I wasn't sure what to say so I said the only thing that came to mind. I turned to the boy. "Thank you. I'm not sure what I would have done should you not have arrived when you did."

"Don't sweat it." The boy said with a grin while he wiped away beads of sweat off his forehead. "I'm Vaan. And this is Balthier and…" He gestured to the man and the Viera who he thought stood behind him. The Viera in fact did stand near us watching as the man he introduced as Balthier slowly walked away. "Hey!" Vaan called after him and he stopped in his tracks. The Viera seemed mildly annoyed by his attempt at leaving. Vaan turned toward me again. "What's your name?" He asked innocently. I knew I couldn't trust them fully, so I gave them the name I had been using for the past two years.

"Amalia."

"Amalia huh. Nice to meet you." He seemed rather genuine, very young and naive. He held out his hand for me to shake in introduction. I hesitated at first but then grabbed his hand in mine. As I did, something in the boy's pocket began to glow. He pulled out a glowing stone and watched its radiance through wondering eyes.

"Now, isn't that impressive." Balthier stated. He seemed to be avoiding my gaze as much as possible, a tactic I remembered from my first meeting with Rasler.

"Don't get any ideas. I said it's mine." Vaan scolded and put the rock back in his pocket.

"I'm afraid the jury is still out on that one." Balthier argued. What the two bickering boys didn't know is that I knew the trinket that Vaan hid. It was none other than the Dusk shard, a powerful Nethicite that would glow in the presence of Royal blood. After the realization I knew who I was really dealing with; a bunch of thieves.

"Did you steal that?" I asked.

"Yeah." Vaan stated matter of factly.

"Have you finished?" The Viera asked, clearly growing tired of the banter. "When the guards don't report in, they will come looking for us." She had a point, I had to admit.

"If they aren't already." Balthier added.

"You should come with us." Vaan directed towards me. "Better than being by yourself." I was surprised by Vaan's invitation, his generosity seemed to know no bounds. I could tell the other members of this party didn't seem too keen on having me join. The Viera seemed neutral but Balthier seemed genuinely annoyed. I knew I didn't have much of a choice. If I stayed by myself there was no doubt that I would run into more Arcadian soldiers.

"Very well." I stated and marched my way past Vaan and the others, trying my best to hold my shoulders high. I knew not to judge based on first impressions thanks to Rasler, but for a Queen to be consorting with thieves? It should have been out of the question. As I marched by the group I could hear them talking amongst themselves.

"What's wrong with _her_?" Vaan questioned.

I heard Balthier let out a disgruntled sigh. "You have a lot to learn before we even get started on your thievery." He scolded.

"What's that mean?" Vaan asked seeming rather confused by the whole situation.

I continued to walk down the channel in the waterway, trying to make my way back to the sluice gate controls where the rendezvous would be. I could hear Vaan and the others trailing behind me, their footsteps sloshing in the water.

"The situation requires I accept such help that I find, though it be from thieves." I explained towards the confused Vaan. "I shall accompany you until I find my companions. They are to meet me near the sluice gate controls. I will stay with you no longer."

Vaan seemed saddened by the news of my departure though he bared his sadness with a grin. "Ok, till the sluice gate controls then." He trotted ahead of me, pulling his sword from its sheath ready for any oncoming attackers.

"And what brings such an upstanding member of the insurgence down here, I wonder?" Balthier said aloud, though it sounded more like the ramblings of thought that should be left unsaid. My blood began to boil from this know it all thief. I turned around and stopped in front of him, and for the first time since I met this Balthier, our eyes connected. There was something there that didn't quite match the care free attitude of the rest of him. As I caught his gaze I could feel my knees beginning to weaken, though I brushed it off as stress from the nights endeavors.

"Resistance." I corrected.

He walked closer to me and my breath caught in my throat. One of his eye brows raised as he passed by me. "Whatever you choose to call yourself. Makes no difference to me." He pulled the rifle from his back and followed after Vaan. The Viera stood beside me in silence.

"Is he always…" I began to ask her but the Viera was sharp and cut me off before I could finish my sentence.

"Always." She stated. "Don't mind him. He knows a plot thickening when he sees it." She explained. "I am Fran by the way."

"Fran, what do you plan on doing with the Dawn shard?" I asked, giving away my knowledge of the stone. Fran seemed unfazed by the revelation and left me wondering if she knew more than she let on.

"I sense from the Mist that we were fated to meet. The stone seems to be a common desire by everyone present. I'm sure you'll find its purpose soon." Fran said, seeming rather cryptic. I felt as if she already knew where this was all heading, like she could tell our futures. I just hoped that our futures lasted longer than tonight.


End file.
